Aranaite
"No, no, no!" "-excited chirping-" "Get down from there!" "''-random whistle and crash noise-"'' Summonable demon, and torn apart summoner. Idiot and serious genius. Bonded, for so long, they cannot be apart for long. Guess which one's which. Yeah, the idiot is probably Aranaite. :P Appearance Grey, shortish hair, pale skin. Eyes filled with purple aura, which is uncommon, but natural for Caniorans, the left hidden by hair. Stitches on her clothes due to the crash, which include a dark cape-like thing over a dark purple/black shirt, dark grey knee length shorts on top of light grey leggings, and purple-black boots, which are basically summoner clothes for Canior. In one hand at all times, never putting it down, is a black crystal on a cord. This summons Eti, a demon whose sentience is unknown. It has a birb like skull with horns and black goop coming out of the sockets to represent... "eyes"... Apart from that, however, Eti is just a smol little baby panther. And an idiot. Eti does have a tongue, though. Personality Aranaite herself is playful/serious, unsure of how to show her emotion, so she just keeps it in, being a turmoil underneath. She can tolerate things like Spidercat, though she does seem more freaked out than that. Due to having "night vision" because her demon can communicate with her and guide her, she does not fear the dark, and she has no fear of death due to knowing her demon will always be with her. Her "cool" will drop if you kill/take Eti away, thus causing her to murder someone. Oops. This is caused by her having the bond so long, they are nearly inseparable. If Aranaite fails in getting Eti back, Eti himself will lash out. Now we must talk about Eti because he is so freaking cute. Eti is a smol adorable baby birb skull panther demon thing who is also an idiot. While being able to chirp out random things and communicate in his own way, taking commands like a pro, using intuition, he's an idiot and more likely to run into a wall face-first if you tell him to go play. He can only talk in birb whistles, chirps, and everything birb plus howling, growling and purring. Which doesn't make sense. Only house cats can purr and a panther is no house cat, despite being so freaking adorable. ''He is only happy if Aranaite is safe, and when that is untrue, he starts biting people's limbs off. And running into walls. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-- Aranaite is pretty much that owner who thinks everything her pet (Eti, wow) does is so adorable that it even gets on other people's nerves from time to time. She does clean up after him, but Eti's antics always get a laugh or two. Heck, Eti's even adorable when he growls. Backstory Total shock. WHAT IS THEIR BACKSTORY? Just kidding here it is. 'Start' 'Hey, Riote,' 'I was always glad when you came to visit. Eti seemed to like you. Maybe while you're in the other side, you could visit some of his older cousins. I hear they're more capable to talk to humans. Tell them Eti says hi. I'm going on that trip to Azari III like you suggested. It's going to be beautiful, like you said. I'm on Flight 1.309234. Maybe you could follow it and tag along! noises are heard. Oh, and before I forget, Eti's currently marking your stretcher as a good place to sleep. I better get him off before the priest yells at him. Wish you luck in Araiti!' 'End' 'Notes' 'Flight 1.309234 never arrived at its destination. It contained several important people, including Canior's top summoner, Azari II's ambassador with husband and children, a regular summoner, and an unknown animal. They shall be mourned.' 'End' ''It was dark. They had crashed. That's all she could tell. Aranaite raised her head and looked around for Eti, only to discover one of the men who survived pulling her up by her hair and raising her off the ground. "Well, what have we here?" He seemed eager to--- sudden woosh ---the man screamed out. Eti had bitten him. Aranaite picked up Eti and started running for one of the caves, jumping a ledge. The unfriendly survivor followed, but slipped near the edge and hit his head, falling into the sea. The last survivor was still alive. It was her old buddy, Jita, and she jumped the edge again to check his wounds. Eti ran over faster than Aranaite could with her injuries, and started licking the blood on Jita's cheek. It was too late. He was dead. She was alone. Eti howled. The rest of the ship had fallen into the sea, so no point checking their. Eti pushed some of the ship pieces over to Jita's body, the only one he could successfully reach. He nudged Jita's arm and looked up at Aranaite. She got the hint and pushed Jita onto the piece. And they sent him off to the water, the body and piece sinking together. Aranaite whispers her thanks to Jita, and despite being an atheist, praying to the leader that Jita would find Riote in Araiti. She turned around and picked up Eti, who was already howling again. Aranaite headed toward the cliff, fully aware that she could trip and kill herself, wishing for death but knowing it was useless. She continued on and passed out under the roof of the cave. Goodbye, Canior. They are currently living in hiding, in a network of caves, battling against Azarans who come and trying to keep them hidden from the eyes of the not knowing ranchers and slimes. It gets really annoying sometimes, but there's usually a break of two to three months before the next attack. Why are the Azarans getting all the backlash? Because they're freaking idiots. Relations Riote on Wiki Aranaite's father. He had moved out when Aranaite was three, as is the requirement on Canior. Because Riote was a figurehead, Aranaite and her mother could not be seen as related to make sure they stay safe, though Riote could visit under a cover name. While Caniorans teach their children the truth, they are also taught that sometimes the truth must be bent in order to keep safety, though they've never lied about attacks to Canior. Riote taught Aranaite most of what she knows, though her mother had taught her how to summon Eti, her demon. Riote was dead in the recording above. Eti loved him. Eti Insert Aranaite petting Eti here. Insert Eti attacking himself in a mirror. Aranaite Insert Aranaite confused why she's been put in front of a mirror. Insert Eti purring so much that a table falls over. Places You Don't Know Because They're Made Up (I realize this messes up the template, but I believe it's kind of required because otherwise when I talk about Canior you'll all be confused, and making a page for a planet is painful.) Canior Canior is a planet much like Earth, just the continents are mushed up and rearranged. They have space-capable vessels and an "OK" government. Canioran children are always taught the truth, but also taught to be strong in fear. At the age of twelve, children are taught to summon their first demon. This bond is always the strongest, though the demon is usually one of the weakest. Eti is an exception because he will grow into a stronger demon, though another demon cannot be summoned. Currently, they are now at war with a planet far away that remains unnamed. This happened after Aranaite's ship crashed, and thus, she cannot tell you. Azari II It's a planet in orbit with one of the nearby suns to Canior. They have space-capable vessels, but their government keeps crashing every few years and they have to rebuild it. Their race is a violent race. They also have holes all other the planet due to several bombs. These are visible from space. Needless to say, Caniorans tend to avoid Azarans. "Blue skinned maniacs!" Some old folk like to say. Azari III It's a planet basically identical to Azari II, but they're way more organized and renowned for their beautiful tours of a non-destroyed planet. Azarins are much calmer than Azarans, though you can't tell just by looking at them, because otherwise the races look exactly identical. It's just that Azarins tend to have silver in their hair, not gold. Araiti The Canioran underworld, heaven, hell, whatever. Aranaite herself doesn't believe in Araiti, but since everyone else seems so religious around that, she is cautious around that. However, she does believe in the regular burial types -- which include floating a body on water, and if it's going to the nicer part, it will sink. Most people sink, but some people float even after death weirdly, despite a whole bunch of weights. Guess the "weight on your conscience" thing is the opposite for the Caniorans! Current Info Groups Nada, though Eti might edge his way into the Kitty-Cat Association because he's part cat -w- though he has no idea what that means Roleplays Nein. Though there was an interesting Chat RP that involved Aranaite killing Tom and vice versa. All because Eti destroyed Spidercat because Spidercat thought Eti was deadly. LOL. LOGIC. Kills/Deaths 2 / 1 - Aranaite Too smol and adorable (0) / 1 - Eti Skills / Powers ARANAITE Here's reference for points. I DID THE MATH SEE? Main Skill ''Perception - You notice more things than meets the eye of a regular person. Well done! You also have a higher chance of being able to do something about it. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is 14.5 seconds. Secondary Skill ''Parkour - This allows you to use those mlg skills you learned about on the internet and jump over buildings. Or, y'know, trees. Must slow down when time is up. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is 12.9 seconds. Tertiary Skill First Aid '- Fix those injuries right up and you'll be fine! Works like Minor Self Heal, but it's natural and takes longer to apply. ''Total time for usability before cooldown is 14.3 seconds.' ETI Here's reference for points. error number ID 10T. lol get it?????????? His powers are completely random looking. '''Main Skill' BIRB SKULL ATTACK WITH HEAD Secondary Skill BIRB SKULL ATTACK WITH MOUTH Tertiary Skill BIRB SKULL RANDOMLY TELEPORTS EVERYWHERE Trivia * Pronounced Air-ran-ight and Eh-tee. * Canior is pronounced Kayne-ee-or. * insert face palm here * I took a TON of time working on this * can I reset my life? * no? * okay. * I made a bunch of planets just for one character * At least the planets are more or less established. * ID 01T * idiot * GET ITTT???? * eti is a smol child * eti killed Spidercat * no regrets * but spidercat thought Eti was deadly * eti is deadly * and dead * eeeeeeee * Lovely * give half a year from the making of this page and then boOM you have another, bigger version of Eti. Or not. Depends if our characters age. Do they? I hope Eti does. :DDDDDD * thanks to Sheepers for music that helped me make the page * oh god * thank you so much * and also that music helped me with the blog post New Way To Create Powers which was being a pain with the powers but I... "POWERED" THROUGH IT! HAHAHAHAHAH... * hahahahah... * kill me. * Eti is so cute I think I'm going to redraw him and have you adore him too much. * first to use the new way to create powers thing * it helped * a lot * no * yes * now I'm confused * random typing hoping this works wheeeeee * pzAM drawing the characters after the update Gallery Eti-D1E.png|Rough Approximation Of Eti. Eti-2-D1E.png|Yes. YES! eeeeee even in rough he's so freaking cute outside of my mind as well TBA for the other things eeeee Category:DisOneEditor's Pages